


we never go out of style

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, gyu¡pianist, top¡gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun frequents the café where Sunggyu works as a pianist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we never go out of style

The café that Woohyun used to frequent with his parents was in the same street as his house, so they went there almost every day.

It was a small café, rather minimalist, but without losing its traditional feel, maybe because the owner loved to decorate everything herself.

He used to sit on one of the stools in front of the bar, where he took his usual coffee, and maybe a dessert if he was hungry that day.

There was a stage with a piano and a microphone in the centre, but it was always empty, and Woohyun wondered why they didn't hire a band to brighten the atmosphere.

Occasionally, and only very occasionally, Woohyun went up on stage and sang a few ballads, earning the applause of the public and a free coffee since the owner considered him practically his grandson.

However, something in that small café had changed during the last two weeks, and it was that finally there was someone on that stage.

A man, with reddish hair and a leather black jacket, appeared one day, and he went up on stage, occupying the piano bench.

Woohyun turned around on his stool to get a better view of the boy and watched how he placed some music sheets over the piano and rolled up his sleeves to have better mobility.

Woohyun sincerely thought that it was going to be a mess, and he slightly smiled, full of skepticism.

But to his surprise, that man ended up being fucking good. His fingers moved with grace and elegance along the keys, and even though his bangs were covering his face, Woohyun knew that he had his eyes closed to feel the music.

His eyes were wide opened his voice took his breath away during the brief minutes in which the melody resounded through the café, and he couldn't help but applaud when it ended.

Since then, Woohyun was excitedly anticipating the next day so he could see him playing another song, and he didn't hesitate to occupy one of the tables that were right in front of the stage during the following performances.

Not only the man had such beautiful hands, with long, slender fingers, but he also had some unique features, with a large, curved nose and small eyes, and whose hair as red as carmine contrasted perfectly against his pale but toned skin.

Woohyun couldn't help but think how would it feel to have those fingers moving along other places that were not precisely the piano keys. But Woohyun was too shy to approach him, even though he always saw him disappearing through one of the corridors, where Woohyun supposed that there was a room which the man appropiated as his dressing room, where he changed clothes and rested.

If the man took a coffee there after that, Woohyun never had the chance to see him.

 

One night, in which he went out partying with his friends, he walked past the café, which was supposed to be closed. However, the door was half-closed and the sweet melody of a piano could be slightly hear from outside.

Woohyun's heart started beating fast while his thoughts were a mess, his mind working frantically about something to say.

“Guys, I think I'm going home already.” he said, feeling his hands began to sweat. “I'm tired and tomorrow I have to study.”

His friends started making fun of him, calling him names that Woohyun couldn't care less, but they finally left him alone and continued walking forward.

Woohyun didn't have the courage to step back and open the door of the café until his friends had turned around the corner, and he closed the door after him, locking it.

The café was dark, except from a dim light that illuminated the stage, where Woohyun could perfectly see boy's back, which was moving to the rythm of the music while he played the piano.

When the song ended, the pianist turned around in his bench, looking for the first time at Woohyun, and smirked.

“Wow, I thought you'd never come after me.”

Woohyun swallowed hard, nervous, but he tried to pretend that he wasn't affected at all, leaning slightly against one of the tables.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” he said, running a shaking hand through his hair.

Woohyun could hear how the man let out a laugh while he stood up and picked up his music sheets, leaving them over the piano bench before jumping down the stage and moving forward him.

“Do you think that I haven't realized how you look at me everytime I'm on stage?” he asked, and this time he was so close to him that the hot air he exhaled collided directly against Woohyun's lips. “My name is Kim Sunggyu, by the way. Singer, composer and pianist.”

“You can sing?” Woohyun inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Sunggyu nodded.

“But you won't hear me singing today.” one of Sunggyu's fingers, that Woohyun wanted so much to have against his skin, caressed his temple, putting a few strands of his hair behind his ear.

“My name is Nam Woohyun.”

“You have a beautiful name.”

“Thank you.”

“Almost as beautiful as you.”

Woohyun opened his mouth to say something, but the words didn't come out, he was too embarrassed due to the sudden compliment of the boy.

Sunggyu leaned in, almost placing his lips against his, but just when they were about to touch, he stepped back, earning a little gasp of discontent by Woohyun.

Sunggyu smiled again as he touched Wooyun's lower lip with his index finger, who parted his lips, seeking for more contact.

This time, Sunggyu did kiss Woohyun, his lips moving against his, hot and soft. Woohyun moaned, almost involuntarily, when he felt Sunggyu's teeth digging on his lower lip, biting and scratching it, which sent shivers through his body, and he surrounded Sunggyu with his arms, pulling him closer.

Woohyun was the first one in use his tongue to open Sunggyu's mouth, so he could put it inside and taste the boy's tongue. His taste was sweet and intoxicating, and Woohyun's mind couldn't work properly when he felt Sunggyu's tongue rubbing against his, slowly but demanding.

Woohyun had to finally pull apart from Sunggyu, not being able to breathe, and he watched how Sunggyu, who was also breathing erratically, leaned in once again, this time kissing his neck.

Woohyun felt how Sunggyu's lips and tongue were moving along his skin, making small hickeys near his Adam's apple, and then he felt how his teeth dug on his collarbones, scratching them so he could later leave small kisses over them.

Woohyun knew that he was going to have marks all over his body the next day, but he couldn't care less in that moment.

Sunggyu's hands slipped inside his shirt and slowly started to remove it, until Woohyun had to lift his arms so he could take it off. He was totally exposed, even though he was only shirtless, but he didn't have much time to feel ashamed, because Sunggyu's lips were again on his skin, this time on his nipples, on which he moved his tongue in circles and held them between his teeth, playfully.

Sunggyu's tongue kept going lower, this time exploring the silhouette of his abs and his belly button, until he was completely kneeling down, at the level of his jeans.

With deft fingers, he unzipped his belt and the button of his pants, and pulled them down, until they were on his ankles, and Woohyun took them off.

Sunggyu licked his lips when he was in front of the underwear, and he rubbed his nose against Woohyun's hard member, who stumbled back a bit until he could support himself grabbing the edge of a table.

Sunggyu ran his hands along Woohyun legs, stopping at his thighs so he could give them the attention they deserved, before going up and playing with Woohyun's boxer.

When he finally had some mercy, he pulled the underwear down, and Woohyun also kicked them away.

If Woohyun had felt exposed before, now he felt as if he was being opened in a operating table with thousands of surgeons watching his insides. To be honest, he had never felt so exposed before, and it wasn't like it was the first time he had sex with someone.

Sunggyu parted his lips and stuck out his tongue, placing Woohyun's cock over it, and he looked up only to see that the boy had his eyes closed, anticipating.

He ran his tongue along Woohyun's cock, in all its length, stopping at the tip to taste it before engulfing it. While Sunggyu was bobbing his head up and down, Woohyun felt how his legs had turned into jelly and his stomach threatened to explode at any moment. He couldn't help but moan when he felt how Sunggyu swallowed, which increased the pressure on his cock and sent waves of pleasure through his body.

He wanted to ask the boy to stop before it was too late, but he came inside his mouth.

His body was still weak and shaky after the orgasm, but he managed to open his eyes and see how some of his cum was running down Sunggyu's chin, while he swallowed the rest.

After licking his lips, Sunggyu stood up and kissed Woohyun again, letting him savor his own taste.

“Ta-take off your clothes.” demanded Woohyun, between kisses, and Sunggyu stepped back.

“You do it.”

Nervous, he moved closer and started unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

Helplessly, he leaned in to taste that torso, soft and smooth, not muscles and sharp curves like him. His lips and tongue got lost in that skin, and for a few seconds he forgot that he had to undress him.

His fingers, shaking and not steady at all like Sunggyu's, fought with the button of his pants in order to unzip them, before pulling them down, also taking off his underwear.

Sunggyu hissed slightly to the sudden coldness against his body, but the warmth of Woohyun's lips against his skin made everything much less cold.

Sunggyu walked to his bag, which was on the table next to them, pulling out a condom.

He saw how Woohyun was looking at him full of desire, but the fact that the boy was trembling, nervous and excited, made him want to kiss him even more.

“Turn around.” he ordered as he opened the condom and put it on his cock, which was hard and required attention.

Woohyun did as ordered and gasped when he felt Sunggyu's finger entering his mouth, so he could suck them.

As he was doing so, Sunggyu rested his head on his shoulder, since he was taller than Woohyun, and he placed small kisses along his neck while with his other hand touched Woohyun's member, which was hardening once again.

When his fingers were wet enough, Sunggyu led them against his hole, removing his hand from his cock to open his butt, and he inserted one by one, slowly not to hurt him, moving them in circles and simulating the movement a scissor to dilate him better.

Woohyun was losing his grip on the table as he moved his hips against Sunggyu's fingers, seeking for more friction, but it wasn't enough.

Sunggyu pulled out his fingers and held Woohyun by his waist to turn him around, and he held his hand before starting walking towards the stage.

Woohyun didn't have time to protest when he had finally realised what they were doing on the stage, because Sunggyu's lips were once again against his and his hands were roaming all over his body, touching and caressing his skin.

Woohyun's back collided harshly against the piano, and he let out a small yell when he felt how Sunggyu took him in his arms to sit him on it.

Even though he was now taller than Sunggyu, he could still put his legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and Sunggyu brought his fingers against his hole once again, where he played for a few seconds before replacing his fingers for his cock.

It entered easily and smoothly, due to the previous preparation and the lube of the condom, and they both closed their eyes, enjoying the feeling.

Woohyun put a hand on the piano and the other one on Sunggyu's shoulder to push off, while Sunggyu started moving his hips, thrusting into him.

Woohyun looked down and saw how Sunggyu's cock entered his insides, but he had to close his eyes and throw his head back when Sunggyu reached his prostate, which made his vision blurry and his whole body turned into a jelly.

Sunggyu's hands never left his body, touching him as so often he has dreamed of, and his lips let out his moans, mostly when his cock was being masturbated again, this time a handjob.

Woohyun didn't last long to come, which made his insides tighten, squeezing Sunggyu's member so painfully pleasant, and Sunggyu also came a few seconds after, moaning his name and resting his forehead against his shoulder, breathing erratically.

Sunggyu pulled out his cock and held him by the chin to kiss him once again before helping him to get off the piano.

“Don't forget to close the door when you leave.” Sunggyu said, picking up his clothes from the floor and giving Woohyun a slap in the ass before jumping down the stage. “And I'm waiting for you to come to see me the next time in the dressing room.”


End file.
